Three is a Crowd
by voiceless dreamer
Summary: When Becky and Her Fiance' Casey experiance a bit of a moment of their own after summerslam. [TONES OF CHARLYNCH]


Backstage; was where Casey sat as the match went on; she was waiting for her fiancee' to walk back into the backstage area. Casey did not know what was going to go down, especially in the triple threat match, but she was watching the monitors. Truthfully, Casey was with both Rebecca and Ashley; but she in the eyes of their state, perspectively they would only recognize Becky and Casey as legally married once the wedding did happen. She saw the heel turn; it was something that she hadn't been expecting because like any spectator even though it had been teased for weeks; she had been holding onto a slight bit of hope. She knew that Becky was going to be the most angry tonight, it was obvious that she had to dig deep for true fire.

As soon as the redhead came through the curtain, Casey opened her mouth to say one thing, but Becky put her hand up. "Not right now, Casey" The harsh words left a bitter taste in Beckys tongue, but she could not help it, she was upset and the last thing she wanted was to take it out on her future wife especially with how Casey had been feeling as of late. Casey nodded and watched Becky leave and opted to wait for Ashley. Soon as she saw Pink she smiled softly and Ashley walked over and embraced Casey into a hug. "Proud of you, Ash. You should go see your dad, I had to walk him to catering near the start of it" Casey stated and Ashley pulled away and looked at her. "Is he okay?" Ashley began to walk and Casey instintively followed. "He wasnt feeling good is all, I stayed with him for a few, but he told me to come watch the match and would anyone really disobey Ric Flair?" She heard a chuckle.

"Got me there, Casey" Ashley replied and then turned on her heels. "Go sit with him, I have to do some backstage stuff and I will meet up with you and Becks when its all said and done" She kissed Caseys forehead and Casey smiled and then nodded. She walked towards catering, and while walking she felt weird; like she was going to throw up or even pass out. Casey started to walk basically leaning on the wall; it wasnt long before she looked around everything was moving so abnormally. She saw Austin; otherwise known to most as Xavier Woods of the New Day. She whimpered and before she knew it she dropped into Xaviers arms, he must have ran and caught her before she hit the ground. "Casey, hey!" He tried gently tapping her cheek. She slowly began to regain some kind of clarity.

Xavier helped Casey sit up; but slowly and leaned her against the wall. "You wouldnt have any of those pancakes handy, would ya?" She asked with a smile. "Are you hungry? is that it?" He asked concerned. "Probably, just want some pancakes" She laughed and he helped her stand and put her one arm around his neck to brace her and then put his arm around her waist. He helped her to catering and sat her down next to Ric who looked concerned. "You okay?" He asked. "Just got dizzy and feel a bit sick; its nothing new" She admitted and Xavier looked over with a frown. "All out of Pancakes, Casey. I know you are lactose intolerant, but would you like this last peice of cheesecake?" He asked. "I may live to regret it, but sure" Casey replied and she looked at Ric who was shaking his head.

As the night died down, Casey felt well enough to get up from the table and help Ric to his car, she considered Ric like her own dad because he had welcomed her into his family with open arms; and allowed her to love his daughter in the same way that Casey loved Becky. She helped him inside his car and shut the door. Ashley and a few others were going to dinner for a celebration of her win; Casey had opted not to go to spend some quality time with Rebecca. She walked back into the arena after kissing Ashley goodbye and telling her she would see her later when she got back to the hotel.

Casey walked around and then went into the womans locker room and found Becky sitting in her street clothes staring at the wall. "Becks?" She questioned and Becky hung her head. Casey moved and walked and kneeled down to her level. "Rebecca, are you alright?" Casey asked. "Every single time, I come close ta' gainin' da' win and every time, I miss it by an inch" She sighed. "Becky, that wont stop you; you work so hard, you train so hard, you have fans behind you, in fact tonight they were cheering you on while you beat up Ashley after turning heel. You are my hero, and I love you; no matter what, I know you wont stop fighting, because I wont let you" Casey stated simply and she got a smile to grace Beckys features.

"How are ya' feeling, Casey; I know ya' haven't been feeling to well" Becky asked. "I'm feeling better, but still not one hundred percent" She admitted. She knew if she even attempted to lie to Becky that she would see right through it, she always did. Becky moved and their lips met for the first time that evening and Casey moved to deepen the kiss her hands roaming Rebeccas frame. "Not here, lass" She stated pulling away. "Ya' know I did some thinkin' ya' don't think that you were given a false negative wit' da' doctor do ya'?" Becky asked. "It can happen, but I dont know; I dont want to get your hopes up again" Casey replied with a sigh.

"We can stop at a drug store on da' way back to da' hotel, I want to know if tis' what I think it is" Becky stated and gathered her stuff and went to the mirror and made sure that she had all her makeup off and Casey and Becky walked hand in hand out of the Arena and to their car. Becky drove to the nearest walgreens and gave Casey the cash to go get a pregnancy test. Casey walked into the store; got the best brand in a Pregnancy test that they had and walked out minutes later. She got back in and gave Becky the change. She started the car once again and put her one hand on Caseys leg as she drove them back to the hotel and parked.

Once at the hotel; she moved to get out and Casey followed; Becky locked up the car and walked into their hotel and they both went to their room. Casey went to go take the first of the three tests that was in the box. She had the door closed while she waited. When Casey emerged she looked at Becky and smiled a bit. "The Doctor was Wrong" Casey stated as tears welled up in her eyes. Becky covered her mouth in utter shock and she walked up to Casey, dropping to her knees and lifting up Caseys shirt; she kissed her flat stomach and pulled Casey closer to her so she could rest her head on her fiancees stomach.

"Our Baby" Rebecca stated her voice breaking. "Babe, are you crying?" Casey asked looking down moving some hair from Beckys face. "You carry our child, of coarse I am goin' ta' cry" Becky stated as she moved to stand up and pulled Casey into a kiss. It deepened and Casey moved Becky to the bed and laid her down on the bed and began to help Becky get undressed and then once Becky was nude, Casey undressed herself and moved to straddle the lasskicker. Becky slowly moved her hands up Caseys frame beginning at her torso to the peak of her breasts and she gently squeezed them and leaned up to place a small kiss on Caseys stomach and Casey slowly scaled down Beckys frame and coaxed the irish womans legs apart before she gently flicked her tongue over her erect mound.

"Casey" Becky moaned, feeling cool air hit her center, Becky leaned up to look at Casey who giggled and then went back to work between Beckys legs. She gently added one finger into her lovers core while taking the erect mound in between her teeth as she gently moved the finger in and out of her. She could hear Beckys moans. Adding a second finger, She moved her mouth from Beckys clit and then replaced it with her thumb so everytime Casey thrusted into Becky with her fingers she hit her clit with her thumb. Soon, she felt the redhead start to tighten around her fingers so she added a third and quickened her pace. Casey smirked and watched her. Soon Becky arched her body and moaned out quite loudly before cumming all over Caseys fingers. Casey let Becky ride out the orgasm before she abandoned her core and licked her fingers.

Becky was panting and obviously in a state of euphoria. Casey climbed next to her. She kissed Becky passionately. Becky moved to attempt to reciprocate the statement but Casey stopped her. "I wanted to do that for you, you do not have to do it to me too; after today, I really dont think I should get all to excited" Casey admitted. Becky moved to sit properly on the bed near the headboard and Casey moved next to her. "What happened, what don't I know?" Becky asked concerned. "I got really dizzy at the arena, if it wasnt for Austin, I could have hit my head pretty hard on the wall" Casey replied. "Why didn't ya' come find me? Why didnt he?" Becky was slightly mad. "I didn't want to disturb you, I didnt know if you were doing backstage stuff and I didnt want to worry you" Casey replied and Becky nodded.

"Just rest, love; I'm gonna wait up for Ashley, do ya' want me ta' wake ya' up when she gets here?" Becky asked. Casey nodded and moved to cover herself up and then slid down in the bed and cuddled to Beckys naked frame. Becky quickly moved to get under the covers as well. A few hours later, Ashley came back and entered the hotel room that she shared with Becky and Casey. Ashley looked at Becky and smiled a bit. "Good Match tonight, Becks" She stated simply. "Same, Ash, Same" Becky replied. "Casey told me ta' wake her up when ya' got here" Becky moved to gently coax Casey from her slumber. Casey groaned but woke up none the less. "Ashley" She stated as she set her eyes on the blonde. "Hey Casey, feeling any better?" Ashley asked. "I'm okay" She admitted.

Casey felt better knowing what was the root of the problem and the symptoms; she was able to rest easy knowing they were just symptoms of her pregnancy and not something more major. "We have news, lass" Becky stated. "Oh?" Ashley was confused. "I'm Pregnant" Casey stated groggily. "You...YOU'RE PREGNANT" Ashley literally at one moment was at the one side of the room and almost instantaniously she was at Caseys side and pulling her gently in for a kiss. Casey chuckled and kissed Ashley back. "Happy, Im assuming?" Casey stated breaking the kiss. "Thrilled" Ashley replied. "I'm going to get ready for bed and then I will be in bed with you two" Ashley pointed out. Becky and Casey both nodded. While Ashley was getting ready for bed, both Casey and Becky got dressed from their earlier activities. Casey had to sit down and she wiped her hand over her face and sighed. Becky moved to her side and kissed her head. "Lay down, love" Becky helped Casey get into bed and covered her up and then moved to get into bed too.

Ashley soon moved over to the opposite side of Casey and Casey moved over a bit to cuddle to Becky so Ashley would have room. Then once in the actual bed, Ashley coaxed Casey to lay down and be comfortable. Once Casey did so, Ashley placed a hand around Casey and Becky did the same and slowly all three fell into a slow and relaxed slumber.


End file.
